Hiding Lulu
by kitlynne
Summary: Hiding the Princess of Arus in her formidable years was not as easy as Alfor and Regina had thought, nor would be the consequences of their actions. Hiding Lulu is an Alt. Universe telling of the tales of Voltron, Defender of the Universe.
1. Prologue

Hiding Lulu

Prologue

There was a time in her life that was full of joy. She was a child whose eyes were unspoiled and saw the world of her birth, the universe and even Botorayne, the world she, her mother and her Nanny had been spirited to for protection with a sense of , at the tender age of seven, she longed to return to her home and her swing in the garden upon which her father would push her. She even missed the stuffy old minister who had once been in charge of her studies, as he was able to keep her interested in his tutelage, unlike her Nan who could put her to sleep with her lessons. Despite the trials which separated her mother and herself from her father, she remained full of life and joy.

Botorayne, a lush, green, and neutral world in the heart of Orion's Belt, was an escape not only for her family, but for the families of dignitaries from hundreds of planets who were trying to escape the war. It wasn't underdeveloped or overdeveloped and had something akin to old word charm. One might even call it colonial, if it weren't for the presence of modern conveniences and a fully functional space port able to land and launch Class B Freighters.

On this world, about one hundred standard kilometers north of the spaceport at Gailon City, rested a small development surrounding a large pond in the wooded Nighron Valley. There, five cottages were nestled into the tree line. The settlers included Whilemina Furosh, Lady Governess and Nanny to Little Lulu Cartes'neallon, Lulu herself, and her mother, Lady Regina Arona-Cartes'neallon, the bride of Alfor, King of Arus and the mother of his only child.

Their cottage came complete with a garden and a small tree house in which Lulu could play. Across the crystal clear pond from them were Nyreal and her son, whose Christian name was Da'vid. Nyreal and her son had arrived to Botorayne before his birth, and he had grown into a fine young man out from under the thumb of his father's tyranny. Between their cottages was Miss Hillary Walters, a retired Garrison officer who had a yen for making cookies for the young and the young at heart.

The other cottages included a new family that had only just arrived with their twin infant sons, and the final was occupied by a small rotating compliment of the Arusian Royal Guard. With this small compliment of protectors, their Lady appeared to be on her own, but there was never a personal guard farther than the distance her voice could carry.

Hiding in the forest, with her home still within shouting distance, Lulu stood clutching two handfuls of wildflowers and some weeds that looked pretty. They would make two bouquets: one for her mother, and one for Miss Nyreal. If she found a few more pretty things before she went home, she could make one for her Nan, too.

She wandered farther away from the cottage than normal, and heard a deep baritone voice drifting toward her. Recognizing it as Da'vid's, she wound her way through the trees to find him in the branches of an oak above her. From her view, all she could see was a single, booted leg hanging down.

Cocking her head to the side, she struggled to make out the words. She recognized the language as being Drule, but couldn't place the dialect. Consequently, some of the words didn't sound right in her head. Struggling not to giggle, she called up to him, "Why would anyone want to love a blue, banana clown?"

Da'vid stopped singing. For a moment, she thought he may be angry with her for interrupting him.

She scowled. "I said, 'why would anyone want to love a blue, banana clown?'" A second later she was rewarded by his rich booming laughter.

He dropped down to the ground before her and ruffled her hair. "There is no blue, banana clown. At least, not in this song, Sprite."

She ducked out from under his hand and struggled to smooth down her hair using her forearms. "But that's what you were singing. You sang about '_a'drun bintak kunyabu_' and about '_kiria_'. Love of the blue, banana clown."

He dropped down onto a knee before her and tapped her nose. "The words were, '_Kyrie Eh druneh dintayc kan'abuh_' or -"

"Love of my soul, I call to you..." she muttered.

He nodded gently, surprised by her knowledge of his language and smiled at her. "Then you came under my tree, didn't you, Sprite, after I sang for you?"

Lulu giggled. "You're being mushy! Does your Mommy sing songs like that to your Daddy? Is that where you heard it?"

Da'vid paled, images of his father flashing through his mind. "No, Sprite. My mother and my father are not ones who get on well together; but, my mother used to sing me that song, when I had bad dreams as a boy your age."

"Can you teach me, Da'vid? So I can sing it to my Mama and Papa, when we're a family again?" she asked.

He was always taken by how well spoken she was for one so small, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Lulu!" Nanny called from the patio of the small cottage that they shared with her mother. "Come child! It is time for your lessons!"

Of course, mentioning her lessons had deterred the small girl with hair the color of sunlight and blue eyes as deep and wide as the ocean from making her way home. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head "no", her long mane dancing below her shoulders.

Beside her Da'vid, a light skinned, Drule teenager, laughed. While he was nearly seventeen, he found himself drawn away from the other young people who stood on the cusp of adulthood and to his little companion. He had been taken with her the moment he laid eyes on her, wandering the through the gardens of their settlement. "Lulu, my little Sprite," he said gently, acting as her voice of reason, "you should not worry your Nan." His eyes, of course, were bright with amusement at her defiance.

Lulu scowled at him and spat out in his own language, "How many more languages does one need to know!?" She was pouting and stomped her foot in emphasis.

Da'vid blinked in confusion. While she had shown an understanding of his language, he had not heard her speak in anything but the common language of their quadrant of the Danubian Galaxy. He would have flinched at hearing the harsh language of his father, but, from her lips, the language sounded nearly sweet. While his mother had warned him that Lulu and her small family were not what they appeared to be, they both had found themselves drawn to them. His mother, the Lady Nyreal, had become a close companion of Lulu's mother, Regina; and, he, well, he found himself unable to be parted from the little sprite for any length of time. What was once fascination grew all too quickly into a fierce need to protect her. He even became self aware of her thoughts and emotions, and it frightened him.

His mother had called them 'bonded,' and, while he still did not know the truth of the term, he did know that one day his protectiveness and friendship with the young, giggling girl would mean much more to him than the relationship between his mother and father had to them. He wondered, when they were grown, if he was absent from her life, whether she would cry for him as her mother cried for her father when she believed no one was listening. Those nights had been the hardest for Lulu to understand, and even harder for him, hearing the mother of this young one crying as though her ears were his own.

"Be careful, Lulu," he said gently, "do not betray all of your secrets."

Lulu blinked and looked down at her feet. "I love my Nan. See, I picked flowers for her, Mama and Miss Nyreal," she said, her eyes growing wide as she tried to explain to him what she felt. "But she's a robeast!"

Da'vid's laughter answered her declaration. In all the universe, there had never been one like her who could make him smile and even laugh. When he would of scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders and carried her home himself, he found himself frozen, his ears picking up on something unexpected.

His skin prickled and the hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end.

Without warning, he sprang forward, nearly tackling Lulu, both of them falling into the shadows, her flowers scattering about them. Seconds later, he recognized the whine of fighter craft and ordered her to crawl toward the forest and the cover of its canopy.

"What's happening?" she asked softly, her eyes widening with fear.

"Lulu, to the trees! Then run home as quickly as you can -"

"But why? Why are you so afraid! You're never afraid!"

Da'vid felt his blood run cold in his veins. On the horizon, he saw them rise. "Skullships."

She began to shake, as tears sprang to her eyes she fought back the sob bubbling within her. He knew he should find his mother, but he felt Lulu's fear surge into his mind and knew that he would have to see her to safety before he would be able to search for his mother. Once under the cover of the trees, he scooped the girl up into his arms and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, her arms wrapped tight around his neck.

What he found when he arrived drew a sigh of relief from his lips, and he tightened his hold on Lulu, drawing her head under his chin out of sheer relief. There, beside Miss Regina's bed, whispering softly, were his own mother and Lulu's Nanny.

"Da'vid..." Regina whispered softly.

"Miss Regina," he responded and nodded to his mother.

"Da'vid," Nyreal spoke calmly, unwilling to be gripped by her own fear, "we can no longer hide on this world. Your father comes."

He sighed and placed Lulu on her feet. She scurried to her mother's bed and crawled up beside her. "Mama, I want Papa. He can chase Da'vid's daddy away!"

Regina smiled gently and attempted to calm her daughter, but forgot herself when her friend stood. She reached out to grasp Nyreal's hand before she could depart. "Sister of my heart," she whispered through her tears, "do not face this demon alone. Let us all flee this place together."

Nyreal shook her head. "Regina, you are unwell and I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for us this day." She sighed and motioned her son to her side.

Da'vid sighed. "I will find you, Lulu," he promised the sobbing girl. "One day, I will be your shining knight or your prince who sweeps you off of your feet."

Suddenly grasping that Da'vid would be leaving her she broke. "No! No! Mama, I'll be good, I promise. Please don't send Da'vid away. Order them to stay, make it a royal order! Don't want to be without Da'vid and Papa, too."

Nanny was quick to pull Lulu from her Lady's arms before she would be able to make Da'vid's departure any more difficult.

"Wait -" Regina called, her voice hoarse. "Nanny, the package, there..." she pointed to her dresser.

Once it was retrieved, she peeled back the paper and opened the velvet box inside. She sighed and pulled the locket apart. "Da'vid," she said gently, holding out half of it to him. "Keep this close and keep this safe."

He took the small piece from Regina and found himself smiling at the image on the inside: it was his Sprite, Lulu, smiling back at him.

"One day you will use it to find her. Remember this," she warned him, "you must find each other before she reaches her majority, or you will both be lost."

Da'vid nodded and kissed Regina's hand before reaching out to touch Lulu's face.

"Da'vid, my son," Nyreal called gently. "It is time."

Da'vid scowled and nodded, in the back of his mind he could hear a man singing softly and realized, after a few moments, it was a memory of Lulu's, perhaps her father:

_"I wish I was more of a man_

_Have you ever felt that way_

_And if I had to tell you the truth_

_I'm afraid I'd have to say_

_That after all I've done and failed to do_

_I feel like less than I was meant to be_

_And what if I could fix myself_

_Maybe then I could get free_

_I could try to be somebody else_

_Whose much better off than me_

_But I need to remember this_

_That it's when I'm at my weakest_

_I can clearly see - "*_

(*Big Daddy Weave - What Life Would Be)


	2. Chapter One

Hiding Lulu

Chapter One

Lulu had never been a difficult child. Considering everything she had been through in her short time among the living, one could say she had even thrived under the watchful eyes of her caregivers and protectors.

On the day that Da'vid left Botorayne, all of that changed.

No longer was the knowledge that her father fought to free her people a comfort, she only found despair in their separation. In her mother's illness, she found the fears of coming death, after discovering Miss Nyreal had been killed. Images of the golden skinned woman, who was Da'vid's mother, lying cold, with blue tinged lips, still and no longer bleeding, haunted her nightmares. She couldn't shake the image of the woman frozen in her mind, a hand at her ravaged throat. Da'vid, where she had once felt him in her mind and could almost know and feel his thoughts, was gone, his presence replaced by lingering silence and emptiness.

There was no solace for Lulu. Nanny's special desserts, Chitter and Cheddar sneaking her sweets, her mother singing her to sleep, none of this brought her comfort. So deep was the wound of her heart that her mother, out of sheer desperation, begged her husband to take a respite and come to their daughter's aid.

Weeks had passed, then a month, a second and then a third before the traveler had come to settle into Miss Nyreal's cottage. The day after his arrival, Lulu had spied him hobbling toward their cottage bent over a cane, wearing a large straw hat pulled down to cover his face.

She also noticed that the strange man wore rumpled clothing which didn't make sense to her. Even from some distance away, she could see that he wore clean, white gloves on his hands and, once he was on the cobblestone path, she could see his spit-shined shoes catching the bright sunlight.

It just didn't make sense to her, not in the slightest. Shaking her head she slipped out the garden door and began to pick her way through the vegetables and flowers to get a closer look.

"Lulu," Nanny called out from the door in alarm, "inside, quickly!"

Lulu scowled. Her Nan never let her have any fun, but something about the fear in her voice frightened her. She retraced her steps, before running in through the door without protest.

"Go, sit with your mother. I will handle this." Nanny spoke firmly as she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse.

Lulu nodded and soon found herself and her mother shut into the bedroom. She didn't know if her Nan was trying to lock them in or lock out the coming stranger.

"Mama, why is Nan scared?" she asked.

"Not a reason to worry, my sunshine. Nanny knows we do not often see strangers here, and just wants to make sure that we have no reasons to be afraid," Regina replied gently.

Lulu watched as her mother fidgeted with her bedclothes and nodded to her before rushing to the window. There, out on the front porch was her Nan, sweeping vigorously. As the old man approached her, Lulu held her breath and then blinked in surprise. Her Nan had dropped her broom and was running. "Lulu! My Lady!" She cried, as she helped the old man inside. "Come! Come quickly!"

Lulu turned to watch her mother swing her spindly legs over the side of her bed and push herself to standing. She teetered for a moment and instantly Lulu was at her side, trying to help steady her. Together, they managed to unlock the door with the key her mother had been clutching in her hand and carefully crept through the door and down the short hallway.

There, standing in the middle of their sitting room was the man, now straight as an arrow, with his back to them. Nanny fussed about, sobbing, managing to choke out something about tea and cookies and preparing dinner.

"Naaaaan?" Lulu asked in confusion. "Who's the strange man?"

She watched as the man turned around and her mother lurched forward with a cry "My husband!" She nearly fell to the floor, but found herself caught up in the man's arms.

Lulu watched with wide eyes as her mother was spun around, her feet nearly knocking over a lamp. When he set Regina on her feet, Lulu's eyes grew wide as he kissed her mother breathless.

He wrapped an arm around her mother, then wiped away first her tears and then his own, before gently calling to his daughter: "Allura."

"Papa?" she sniffed in confusion, while trying to reconcile the man before her with the images of her Papa in her memories.

He nodded and kneeled before her, reluctantly letting go of his wife, who steadied herself by placing a hand on his shoulder, before he opened his arms.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat she glanced first from the man, to her Nan and then her mother who nodded. "PAPA!"

She threw herself into his arms and they folded around her. What she found was that forgotten, familiar feeling of safety. "Oh, Papa!" she babbled. "Miss Nyreal died and I found her and she was so cold and she didn't move no more. And Da'vid is gone and I'm scared 'cause you're gone and he's gone and..." she hiccuped and buried her face in his shoulder. "And.. and mama's sick and I heard them. Nan says she's dying, like Miss Nyreal, and I don't wanna be alone. I want Mama to live forever and be with me always and... I wanna go home, Papa. Please, Papa! I wanna go home!"

Nanny gasped. She hadn't realized her little Princess had overheard her conversations with her Queen. Did this mean that Da'vid knew as well?

"My daughter," he whispered into her hair. "No matter what happens in our lives, no matter what happens to us or how far a part we are, we are always home. For in our hearts, we are and always will be together."

She sniffled and pulled back slightly. "Papa, can you make Da'vid's papa let him go?"

Alfor looked up at his wife and met her eyes. In his own mind he could hear his Bride's voice, 'The crowned Prince Da'vid Lotor Zarkon.' Alfor strained against the anger that flooded his veins. "How has the Prince of Doom been able to insinuate himself into our daughter's life?"

Regina sighed, motioning for her husband to sit upon the sofa. His eyes never left hers as he lifted Lulu into his arms and carried her across the room. Once they were all seated comfortably on the sofa, with his wife at his side, Regina continued to explain to him and him alone. 'Queen Nyreal came to Botorayne while she was still with child to hide him from Zarkon. Come to find out, the son of our greatest enemy shall be our daughter's greatest protector.'

'Her Protector?!' he demanded as the color drained from his face.

"Please, Papa. I can't hear him in my head anymore, but I just know he's scared... Papa, please..." she sobbed.

His arms tightened around her on their own. On one hand, a fierce need to protect his child flooded his entire being; but, at the same time, he couldn't help but find relief in the irony of his daughter's bonding being to the only son of the man who would likely end his life. Knowing that, even after he was gone, someone other than himself was destined to protect her from the horrors of the war relieved him.

"Allura, I cannot promise you I will be able to find him, but I will try," he said gently. "I can promise you, however, that one day he will be in your life again."

Alfor remained on Botorayne with his wife and daughter for six glorious weeks. During that time, his wife, who suffered the brunt of their separation, grew healthy and changed from a weakened, ashen woman to one who was glowing with life and health. His days were filled with fishing with his daughter from out of the pond in his strange disguise, and his nights were filled with making love to his wife. While he still worked late into each evening in order to deal with the strained affairs of his Kingdom, they had been full of a joy and calm he had never known before. Even his daughter was a happy and smiling child again.

He smiled and closed the folder he was reviewing and placed it on the stand beside the bed. Regina rolled into his side, yawning. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw the love in her eyes. A slow, peaceful smile graced her lips, and she couldn't resist but to reach out across her husband and brush her daughter's hair away from her face.

This was how they found themselves each night, at least until he carried Lulu off to bed.

"You're pensive," she spoke gently, interrupting his thoughts.

"Coran has sent word that Zarkon has retreated from our world and focused his attacks on Balto. The reports of casualties have been staggering. So many young children becoming heads of households or being moved to orphanages."

Regina stiffened and let out a slow deep breath. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

He could only nod.

Knowing that their time left was fleeting, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She'd been hoping she could wait until she was sure and that he was sure, but she couldn't wait. She couldn't risk him leaving without knowing. "Alfor," she said gently, trying to force her own thoughts into the back of her mind. "I know my health has been in question, but I fear that is only the strain of our bond, caused by our separation; and, Bailey, he's confirmed my suspicions."

He stretched for a moment, interrupting her before drawing her closer to him.

"Alfor," she whispered, "I had hoped you would be able to remain here longer, but I know that you staying and us building a life here without our responsibilities is only a fantasy. I hope one day it will be safe to return to Arus..."

"Regina -"

"I am with child," she interrupted. "It is not without risk, but Bailey believes that even if we are parted that we could both make it."

"A baby? We're going to have a baby?" He himself had dared not to hope that their union would be blessed with another child.

She nodded, happy tears in her eyes.

"A baby?" Lulu mumbled sleepily. "Who's gonna have a baby?"

"We are, sunshine," Regina answered.

"Would you like a little brother or sister?" her father asked.

Lulu sat up, her eyes wide with excitement. "Would I? Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" Like most only children, Lulu had wished for a brother or sister every year for her birthday and this year, her eighth birthday spent with her mother and father in safety, she had wished for two things. The first was a sibling, the second was Da'vid to return to her life.

She cocked her head to the side and scowled in thought.

"What is it," her mother inquired.

She took a deep breath. "Where do babies come from?"

The only response was laughter.


	3. Chapter Two

Two

Four months after Alfor left to return to the front, Regina found herself bedridden. While her time with her husband had fortified her and strengthened her spirit, it also reminded her of the reasons she longed so deeply for her husband. Another month later and the Queen of Arus was once again the ashen women trapped within her bed, and it frightened Lulu to see her this way. Lulu knew in her heart that her mother's illness was not her fault, but she retreated to her tree house to shed her tears in private anyways.

On one particular day in early fall, Lulu sat in the limbs of her silver oak talking to Da'vid as though he were there with her. In those moments, her hurts and her fears would slowly dwindle away. Her sadness would lift because part of her believed that no matter where he was, he could hear her, even if she couldn't feel him anymore.

"Lulu," her Nan called from the ground below, "I am going to market and your mother is resting. Would you like to come with me?"

Lulu peered over the rail to see her Nan in her traveling cloak, holding her shopping basket. She cocked her head to the right in thought, something she had picked up from her father during his visit. Thinking of the right thing to say, as her father had tried to impart to her, she answered. "Nan, can we get Mama flowers and soup? It'll make her feel better."

"Of course, child. You can even pick them yourself and," Nanny paused for a moment before smiling up at her, "maybe we can bring home fixings to make cookies. You can help me bake them."

Lulu almost cheered. Her Nan made the best cookies in the universe. She should know, since every time they stopped anywhere they were always buying cookies. Nodding to herself about how her father would be proud that she took the time to think about what to say before speaking, Lulu climbed down the ladder and dropped to her feet before Nanny with a smile on her face. Moments later, her own traveling cloak was smoothed out over her shoulders and the ribbons tied into a bow beneath her chin.

As they walked, Lulu slipped her hand into her Nanny's and did her best not to cry. Her Nan looked down at her and sighed. "What troubles you, my dearling? You look sad."

Lulu wiped at her eyes with the back of her free hand and took a deep breath. She knew she should tell her Nan, her Nan wouldn't lie to her. But what if Nanny told her that her Mama was going to die. She just couldn't bear that thought.

"Dearling, you can tell me anything. You know this."

Lulu nodded to herself and put on a brave face like she did the day her Papa left for Arus. "Nan, is my Mama gonna die?"

Nanny paled. She knew that her charge had heard her speaking with her mother at one point about what they would do to keep her safe should her mother pass away. The hardest part to take was that, despite their bond, it would be likely that Alfor would live because of the distance and time that they had been a part. It should have been a relief to know that, if they lost their Queen, that their King would live; but, part of her in the farthest reaches of her mind knew that living without the one you loved was the most painful experience in all of creation. While her Robeir had not been her destined bonded one, she knew the pain of his loss each and every day and she was haunted by pain.

"Child, your mother is only tired because the baby is coming. When the baby is born, your father will visit again. Just you wait and see, when he comes she will be strong and back to her normal self," Nanny answered carefully.

Lulu knew that her Nanny was right. When her mother and father were together, her Mama was so much better than when they were apart.

"And soon, you, my dear, shall have a new baby brother," she continued.

Lulu smiled at that. The thoughts of her new brother coming into the world momentarily drove away her fears. So, with her smile growing, they approached the town nearly three kilometers from her home.

She skipped about in circles moving from each vendor back to her Nan as they gathered up their treasures, which even included a new doll for Lulu; and, before they left, Nanny treated her to strawberry ice cream, which melted down the cone and coated her hands.

"I think my favorite is strawberry," she told her Nan as she was cleaned up with damp paper towels.

"I think, my dearling, that strawberry is a good favorite, and you are covered in it."

They both giggled and began their walk home. Lulu scurried away frequently with her new doll to pluck pretty flowers and weeds from their path. "Nan, I think I'll name her Nyrie, so I never forget Da'vid's mama," she said as she bent over a pretty yellow weed.

Nanny smiled to herself. The leisurely walk home was doing them both some good. Lulu had soon gathered enough flowers to weave a crown for her mother and was giggling while describing it to her doll. It was moments like this that Nanny remembered how sheltered her charge was. Despite having just passed her eighth birthday, she reminded her more of a five year old with the developed mind of a scholar. She knew that the child had an aptitude for languages, math and music. All three disciplines were related abstractly because of their patterns -

Nanny blinked and shook her head clear of her thoughts. "Lulu," she called, "do you hear that?"

Lulu blinked and turned about trying to hear whatever it was Nanny could. At first she heard nothing and blinked in confusion. Then she dropped her flowers and pulled Nyrie closer to her chest.

Her Nan watched as her lower lip began to tremble and recognition filled her. The strange buzz unnerved her. Her lower lip trembled as she recognized the hum in the air.

"Skullships," she whispered, her mind screaming in panic. She spun around on her heel, they were in the middle of a rolling field and there was nowhere to hide. The trees, they were so far away!

"Lulu?" Nanny whispered, shaking her wide-eyed charge, "what is it?"

"Skullships, Nan," she whimpered. "Skullships!"

"Run!" Nanny shrieked, dropping her basket. Jerking Lulu into step behind her, Nanny began to run, but she knew she was too slow. Lulu wasn't even struggling to keep up with her. "Princess," she gasped, "run as fast as you can. The brick house by the road, Captain Utu will be there. Go child! Run! Do not wait for me."

"Nan, I can't leave you here," she sobbed as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Do as I say!" Nanny ordered.

Lulu nodded and took a deep breath. With tears pouring down her cheeks, she burst forward. She knew she should argue with Nanny, but the pleading in her voice and the fear terrified her.

'Run, Lulu! Run!' She could hear him yelling in the back of her mind.

"Da'vid," she cried as her feet pounded the ground, "I'm scared!"

'Run!' His voice urged. 'Run and survive, Sprite.'

Her body was burning. When she looked over her shoulder, she could no longer see her Nan. "Da'vid! I can't see my Nan!"

'Don't stop running,' he cried.

Sobbing, she finally reached the trees. Relieved to have found cover, she stopped for a few moments and sucked in greedy gulps of air.

"I smell smoke..." she whispered between hiccups. By now, she was on familiar land and when she looked up, she realized that if she was in the trees, she would be able to see Brightwater Pond.

Despite the fatigue that burned within her, she was filled with determination. Picking the best climbing tree she had ever seen, Lulu began to pull herself up into the branches. Maybe if she could get to the top, she could see not only her home but her Nan too!

When she dared to go no higher, she twisted about. Spying her Nanny struggling over the top of the hill behind her, she twisted around to spot the pond and then choked on her breath. Swarming over the familiar home were more skull ships than she could count at once and she could count high!

Miss Nyreal's house was gone and so was hers. "Mama..." she whispered, the world spinning around her. She couldn't breath. The air aroundseemed to disappear as she gasped and she began to see spots in front of her eyes. "Mama!"

The tree pitched out from beneath her just before she tumbled down into the darkness.

Across the galaxy, on a fighter racing toward Botorayne, the co-pilot woke with a startled cry as the image her body falling, broken. "Lulu!"

"Your Highness?" The pilot sputtered only to receive a glare.

"You will speak nothing of this. We must go faster!"

Notes:

Hi everyone! I will be updating once a week and you will be glad to hear that I currently have over 100 hand written pages that make up this story from start to finish and there are still scenes in between that need to be written.

Please read and review! I look forward to hearing from you!

I'd also like to thank my AMAZING BETA! ZeldaAddict42! Hopefully I don't frighten her too much with my mishmashed stories!

Until next week!

~Kit


	4. Chapter Three

Three

_When she opened her eyes, she gasped in pain. Why was it so bright?_

_Her head felt so fuzzy and her mouth was dry._

_Near her head she could hear a beeping, shrill and insistent, and her arm, why was her left arm so cold? When she tried to move, she jerked her arm closer and it stung._

_She tried to speak, but no sound came out from between her dry lips. 'Where..' she thought to herself, the fog beginning to lift. 'Where... Nan.. Mama... where's Papa.. Da'vid...'_

_Her weak thoughts were answered by a flood of relief which warmed her entire being. 'Shhh... Sprite... easy.'_

_Momentarily startled by the voice in her head, she sat up. 'Who's there?'_

_'Lulu,' the voice answered. _

_She made an affirmative sound._

_'Lulu, it's Da'vid.'_

_She scowled as she took in her surroundings. 'How did you get in my head?'_

_'I will always be only a thought away...'_

_'I'm scared, Da'vid...' she called out to him as she began to cry. 'I'm on my own and I don't know where I am.'_

_'It will be well, Lulu,' he tried to reassure her._

_"Princess Allura," called a surprised voice from a door way she hadn't known existed._

_She blinked away her confusion. "You're Mama's doctor..." she whispered, drawing her knees to her chest and looking around with wide,, terrified eyes. _

_The man nodded and approached her slowly._

_"Where's my Mama?"_

_Bailey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lulu, you should be resting."_

_"Where's my Mama," she demanded. "Nan? Papa?"_

_Bailey sighed and moved toward her, relieved that his patient was awake. "Nanny is fine. Your father had to return to Arus, but he will be very glad to hear you are awake again."_

_Lulu swallowed hard. "My mama and my brother," she whispered. "They're dead."_

_Bailey nodded - _

"Lulu, we're here," Nanny said gently.

Lulu blinked sleep from her eyes as their car came to a stop. "I had the dream again."

Nanny squeezed her hand, "about the day you woke up?"

She nodded.

"Lulu, it has been many years," her Nanny began, "you must let it go."

She nodded again, this time more to herself, fighting back tears of frustration. "He said he'd never be more than a thought away. I haven't heard him or felt him since that day, but I have my half of the locket, Nanny. I know he's real."

Nanny squeezed her hand again. "I know he is real, too. I remember him, but you must calm, center and focus yourself. Tonight is a very big night for you."

Lulu nodded and pasted a smile on her face as the door of their car opened. Moments later, she was in a soundproof room warming up with a pair of headphones on her ears. All too quickly she was lead from her practice room to a dressing room, where her Nanny helped her into a pink dress.

Lulu sniffed in surprise. "Nanny, where's my concert dress?"

Nanny smiled. "Tonight is a special night."

Lulu looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. "I look like Mother."

Nanny chuckled, "Dearling, you have always had the look of your mother."

She nodded and let Nanny fuss about her. Quickly a perfect face of makeup was applied and her hair was twisted half into a crown of braids, with the rest falling in curls about the small of her back.

"My baby," Nanny whispered to her. "How quickly you are growing. Soon you will no longer need your Nanny."

Lulu laughed. "I'll always need you Nanny. You're my mother now, and when I'm grown and have children of my own, you will be more than a Nanny. They'll know my mother through you and you'll be their grandmother sharing stories of my misadventures."

"Oh, Princess!" Nanny sobbed, wrapping her arms around her charge's shoulders. "I love you like my own."

"And I love you too, Nanny -"

Three sharp knocks sounded on the door and Nanny smiled.

In the hall above them they could hear that the symphony had finished playing its suite. "It's time child."

Lulu nodded. Normally she would already be in the wings waiting for her cue, but tonight was different. She and Nanny both dallied in the dressing room before heading toward the stage. There was a bit of extra time between the end of the last number and her arrival. She definitely missed anything that was going on between the conductor, the stage and the audience, but whatever it was, there were cheers and whistles amongst the thunderous applause.

The conductor was applauding to someone in the box stage left, and once he caught sight of her grinned. Motioning for the audience to set, he tapped his left ear and his mic came to life again and he began to speak to the audience.

"We have a surprise for you tonight. Now, do your best."

Lulu would have asked more about her surprise, but her Nanny turned her to the conductor and she could hear him introducing her. "This evening, you are all in for another treat. With us is a soloist who at only seventeen has played for the Martian President and has been accompanied by such great..."

Lulu scowled. She hated how they reviewed her musical accomplishments each time she performed, but that was the hazard of being a guest. It was embarrassing to be praised by a stranger and she couldn't help but cringe when he introduced her by the name she kept while in hiding.

"Ladies and gentleman, your Majesty, I am pleased to introduce you to Miss Lulu De'Cordyon."

Lulu took a deep breath and forced a smile as she straightened and walked out into the lights with her violin clutched in her left hand and her bow in her right. With a half bow to the conductor, the orchestra and then to the audience, she settled into her position under the spotlight. Her instrument tucked under her chin, she listened for the hum of a clarinet which she tuned down to with a pluck of a few strings.

Nodding, she waited for the conductor to give her time and then it began, after a deep breath and her mic activating.

Behind her, she could hear the gentle rumble of the tympani and base drum. Letting her breath out slowly through her nose, she pulled her bow across the strings, beginning her cadenza. She swayed with the sweet sadness the filled her and sang out through her strings. Longing, loss and pain poured out in song, and as she played, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her mother would have loved to hear her playing and she focused on that image of her mother in the back of her mind, swollen with child and glowing with joy. That sadness faded away as images of Skullships razing her home burned her mind. Anger, fury and pain poured forward as her soul reached out in the climax. The orchestra joined her suddenly with a crash of drums and a cry of trumpets. Together they battled in a war that only she could see raging in her mind.

Suddenly there was silence, and she could hear the audience let out a collective gasp as they were left at an emotional peak.

She remained poised, her bow ready to strike back down across the strings as she panted. She raised her eyes to the conductor, who brought his hands down and she began to play slowly, taking a few more musical liberties than she had before with the song itself; but, they felt right, the song no longer a war, just a sad lament, danced across the hall and echoed back to her.

When it was over, the audience was on their feet and the lights slowly came up.

Smiling, she tucked her violin under her arm and then applauded the orchestra, the conductor and then the audience. When the conductor turned to her and applauded her in return, she half-bowed.

When she peered up into the auditorium out from under her thick lashes andsomething caught her eye. There, hanging from the box to her left, was her father's banner. Her breath hitched as she dared to let her eyes travel upward. There, standing in the box wearing a white suit was her Papa. Next to him, also cheering for her, was Minister Coran.

She bowed again and waved before returning the wings, tears of joy pouring from her eyes.

"Nanny, my father..."

Her governess nodded and pulled her through the wings and out into the halls. Since the orchestra had begun to play again the halls were relatively empty. Lulu pulled away from her Nanny after passing her bow and violin to her and began to run, her heels clacking against the tiled floors.

An usher attempted to stop them, only to be interrupted and dismissed by a flustered guard. "The King's Majesty is awaiting Miss De'Cordyon."

She nodded and breezed past the baffled man and stopped just before the entrance of the box, her heart pounding. Behind her she could hear her Nanny's arrival. She tried to compose herself as Nanny lead her into the box.

The drapes were closed and, while she could hear the music, she couldn't see it. The drapes behind them closed the moment they entered the box. "Father!" she cried, seeing him stand and turn to her.

"Allura," he whispered. She nodded and fell into his embrace. "My daughter," he whispered through his tears. "Nanny, I can't thank you enough for keeping her safe all these years. Hiding her in plain sight was brilliant."

"It does my heart good to see you both together," her Nanny said gently.

Coran motioned for them to sit and they moved together. Allura was finally off her feet at her fathers left. It had been nine years since she knew she had seen her father. While she knew he was there after her injury, she didn't remember him being there with her.

"Allura," he began, "the state of our world is dire. I wanted to see you before I returned to battle."

She nodded weakly.

"The worst imaginable has occurred. You must prepare yourself for what I am going to tell you."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Voltron has been defeated. Zarkon himself calls me to duel on the battle field. Because of this, we have come to you. It is time to come out of hiding and return home to Arus. We must prepare ourselves and our people for the future."

"No!" She cried. "You will not! You will not! Mother, Miss Nyreal, Da'vid, Grandfather, Auntie... they've all left me! You cannot leave me alone. And.." she stuttered for a moment, "And I am no more a princess than a fish can fly."

Alfor kneeled before her and took her hands in his. "My daughter, defeating Zarkon in battle could free the universe of this terrible war. I, no, we must try."

She nodded. "Yes, we must try."

Alfor nodded and Coran came forward, clutching an oak box in his hands.

"Your highness, we have brought this," Coran said gently, standing behind her. "Do you, so solemnly swear to protect the lives of your people and to uphold the laws of your kingdom and your office?"

Lulu glanced at her Nanny, who nodded. "I do so swear," she whispered in reply.

Coran placed the circlet on her brow. "In the name of the Lord, I, Coran, the Minister to his King's Majesty, present to our people, our King and the universe, the Crowned Princess Allura Cartes'neallon."

She felt like she was going to be sick, but forced back the urge to vomit.

"It's time child," Nanny said gently.

Alfor nodded and whispered something to Nanny before he stood and held his arm out to his daughter. "We will face the paparazzi together."

She stood and took his arm and nodded nervously.

With her Nanny behind her, Minister Coran on her left and her Father on her right, they seemed to float through the hall to the doors. Once they opened and they stepped out into the Jovian night, hundreds of flashes went off.

_If your feeling frozen _

_I don't even lose no sleep _

_Theres more to me than what you see _

_You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.._

_Mr. Photographer_

_I think I'm ready for my close-up _

_Make sure you catch me from my good side .. pick one!_

_These other just wanna be me_

_Is that money in your pocket?_

_Or you happy to see me?_

_Britney Spears – Kill the Lights_

_Notes:_ Thank you again to my amazing Beta! Unfortunately the controller on my desk top went this week, which means that the hard disc is currently unable to c ommunicate with the processor. Luckily my lappy is still ticking! I'll see you guys again next week R&R - feedback would be great!


	5. Chapter Four

It had only taken a month to make the journey to Arus. During that time, Alfor began tutoring Allura in the ways of being a Queen, training her how to protect herself with a laser sword, and even basic lessons in piloting. Following their journey, they spent four months together on Arus, preparing for the time when her father would accept Zarkon's challenge.

For Lulu, this time was too short and she could often hear her father crying when he was alone, for the time he knew he may never have with her. In those times, she would position herself not too far from his chambers and just play for him. While neither of them truly accepted that their time would be limited, they both did their best to squeeze a lifetime of knowledge and love into their days.

The day the skullships arrived, they both found themselves encased in golden armor which gleamed under the hazy sunlight. Instead of revealing their hand to Zarkon, Alfor and Allura chose their steeds for their journey to the battlefield, instead of the Black Lion, which she could now fly competently.

She herself remained in Aristus' saddle, while her father leapt from Ignus' back and journeyed to the field's center. On the opposite side, Zarkon marched toward her father, his son standing behind him in the distance as his second, as she was her father's.

She swallowed hard. If they didn't win this battle, it was possible to become a spoil of war. Zarkon himself had even claimed she would go to his son as a prize. The thought made her flesh crawl. All they knew about the Prince of Doom was that he was considerably older than she was and said to be even more ruthless than his father.

As she sat there, stiff in her saddle, she could feel something prickling in the back of her mind She blinked and shook her head to clear it.

She looked down at her half of the silver locket which had been secured to the front of her armor, the only tone other than gold, and gulped. Longing for him filled her and overcame her fear. 'Da'vid,' she cried inwardly, 'I long for my Knight to come and rescue me from this sorrow.'

Tears began to pour down her cheeks. At least in her armor, her tear streaked face was hidden from their enemies. So focused was she on her inner turmoil and her father's plight, that she did not notice the man on the opposite end of the field drop to a knee, a fisted hand over his heart.

'Lulu..'

She gasped, her eyes wrenched to the sky and off of her father. 'Da'vid,' she sobbed, crying out to him with her mind. 'I am so afraid. I need you!'

Across the field, Zarkon's son forced himself back to his feet and placed a hand on the hilt of his own blade.

'Lulu, I will find you -'

The message was cut off, as the interlude between Zarkon, the Demon King, and his son began. As a tradition of their people, their King would not enter battle wearing his crown, as the duel itself was considered to be a challenge to his very monarchy. The victor would not only take the life of their foe, but would receive the crown of the Doom Empire as their reward.

In her mind, having been distracted by the events at the opposite end of the field, Da'vid's presence was gone and she cried out in pain at his loss.

Her father turned to her and bowed.

She bowed in return and her back became rigid as she swallowed away her pain. She needed to focus on what was to come.

There was no agreement to terms, no fair declaring of battle as her own people dictated tradition. The moment Zarkon's crown was in his son's hands he charged forward, lightning quick toward her father, who had barely had the time to draw his blade.

And that was how it was. Zarkon's lazon sword clashed against her father's laser sword. He parried, stuck, dodged attempting to catch the enemy's blade with his shield.

Her father fought valiantly and her heart filled with pride and relief when her father's blade cut through Zarkon's helm, splitting it in two and drawing first blood, without causing harm to the Demon.

"Leave now, Zarkon and leave with your life," her father cried, for he was an honorable man.

Zarkon rushed him, their swords clashing, sparks flying; and, what felt like hours later, Zarkon drew blood, his sword slicing through the armor at her father's thigh, drawing an evil cackle from the demon.

Their dance continued and lightning struck the ground behind her father. She gasped as the witch appeared behind him. "Papa!" she shrieked in warning, digging her heels into Aristus' flanks and charging forward, but all was for not.

The witch twisted a long blade up under the plates of her father's armor and he jerked forward, falling into Zarkon and taking his blade into his gut.

She kicked Aristus and raced forward at a breakneck pace, as the witch vanished and Zarkon ripped her father's crown from his brow.

Pulling her blaster from its holster at her left hip, she fired at the Demon and let out a frustrated cry as both he and his son disappeared from the battle field. Jerking back on the reins, she struggled to pull her father up into the saddle with her ; and, she even felt a little relief as he groaned, his breath labored.

She kicked her heels into Aristus's sides furiously, pushing her charger harder than she had ever pushed him before.

They took him from her the second she crossed the bridge and slid off her horse. Gillian took Aristus and Nanny rushed forward to lead the shocked princess into the safety of the castle.

She never heard Coran speaking to her, telling her he was gone. She crumbled to the floor sobbing, rocking herself in her blood coated armor. "Father! Father! Come back! Please come back…" she begged. "Da'vid, please! I need you! I can't do this alone..."

Nanny pulled her helm from her head, and took her face in her hands as she sobbed. "Lulu, oh my baby. Now is not the time to hear that you must be strong. Now is the time you should be allowed to cry and scream til you are free from this pain, but we must tell you to be strong."

Her eyes opened. "Nan? I feel like I'm drowning. I don't want to be here like this. I can't do this without them. I know God would not curse me such an existence, if there was not need or if it was not part of his plan. But I feel so far from God, from Father, from Da'vid and Mother. I need the arms of his mercy, Nan. I am still too far from away from everything, watching but not feeling. Will it ever go away?"

She wiped away Lulu's tears with her thumbs. "I know it feels that you are one mistake away from losing yourself; but, you are not alone here and neither will we allow you to lose yourself. There will be a day, Lulu, but that day is not today."

She gasped for breath. "How can I get through this night?"

Nanny pulled her forward into her arms. "One breath at a time, my Dearling."


End file.
